


something about you (makes me feel alive)

by leekuanlin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, M/M, lapslock, like so many cliches, yugyeom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: alternatively titled: kim yugyeom's journey to passion and romancekim yugyeom isn't special for most of his adolescent years. then he meets bambam, and realizes he had been special the entire time.for the prompt: yugyeom, who watches too many dramas, finds himself in his own mini life drama. one where he's in school and has a huge crush on the transfer student.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [yugyeomficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yugyeomficfest) collection. 



> for the yugyeom fic fest!! happy birthday, yugyeom!!!  
> also: unbeta'd so please ignore grammar mistakes  
> there's like..... one curse word at the very end so i had to change the rating rip  
> hope the prompter enjoys! (sorry if he doesn't watch a lot of dramas! i kinda went away from the prompt TT^TT )

kim yugyeom isn't special. it's not like it's a self-deprecating thing, it's just a fact that yugyeom won't ever care to challenge. sure, his looks may be a little above average, but there's nothing that really separates him from anyone else. his grades are average, he has a few close friends, and participates in a few clubs, but the same could be said for at least half the other boys at his school. there's nothing special in his life, either. none of his relatives are wealthy ceo's, so he can't even live luxuriously. in all honesty, yugyeom had nothing going for him.

and descendants of the sun ended. there was literally nothing that could spark emotion in yugyeom now.

"angsting again?" his older brother peeked his head into yugyeom's room, quirking a brow at the sight - yugyeom laying across his bed, legs hanging off and arms spread.

"yeah. hyung, can you get rich suddenly? that way i could have some money, and live a little differently... oh! wait but if you do, there are so many cliches that could happen! like, a bunch of girls hang around you and your mansion-"

"since when did i have a mansion?"

"and eventually one time i'm hanging out there and i end up talking to one of the girls and eventually we fall in love! or, or, a bunch of evil girls could try to use me to get to you so they have money, but i end up meeting a sweet girl and-"

"kim yugyeom if you don't stop i'm actually going to punch you."

yugyeom frowns. "fine. way to be a party pooper."

his brother sighs from where he stands in the doorway before he moves to sit next to yugyeom's head on the bed. "yugyeom-ah. i know our lives might not be spectacular, and we're not the most extreme or noteworthy of anything, but that's not the only thing that's important in life. find your own passion first. you have a family that loves and supports you, and we have enough money to send you through college. appreciate what you have, and work for better. and remember, just because it seems cool and different and like something nobody else has, doesn't mean it's good."

yugyeom alternates glancing at his brother and at his hands. he understands that, but he can't help but want at least _something_ colorful in his otherwise bleak life. "but jackson hyung, how do you find passion?"

his brother heaved another sigh before sliding so that he was lying down as well. "honestly, it's not something that has an exact cause. it's mostly dependent on each person and what their passion is. i wish i could tell you, honestly. but there's nothing that i could say that would guarantee anything." another sigh. "just live your life as you want to. try new things, and be open minded. that's honestly all i can tell you."

"but what if that doesn't work?"

"then at least you would've lived a pretty fulfilling life."

yugyeom frowns, but his brother makes sense. "i just wish it was easier."

his brother runs his hands through yugyeom's hair with another sigh. _he should really stop sighing so much._ "i know, buddy. me too."

 

★★★★★★★

 

the entire night, yugyeom tossed and turned in his bed. his brother's words from earlier rang through his head, and he knew that he had to be patient, but he couldn't help but want something to change, and _fast_. he wanted to stop living with nothing to inspire him, with no fire running through his veins or anything to spark his interest. eventually, he gave up on sleep and turns to his laptop. he has two options: keep moping and wondering why he couldn't stand keeping his life the way it was, or re-watching the first few (by few, he meant six) episodes of descendants of the sun. needless to say, he got no sleep, but a few very nice shots of song joon ki's face.

 

★★★★★★★

 

the next day at school, the entire school was buzzing with energy.

yugyeom approaches his friends with a wary expression. "hey guys, what's happening? it's monday, why are people _alive_?"

jaebum, the leader (as proclaimed by jinyoung and youngjae, at least, but it wasn't like yugyeom or mark would try to argue against it) grins. "fresh meat."

at this, yugyeom's brows rise almost impossibly high, practically invisible beneath his hair. "seriously?" new people were rare, even more so halfway through the school year.

"seriously." jinyoung replies, and youngjae nods furiously from where he sits in between jaebum and jinyoung.

"and he's a foreigner." youngjae whispers conspiratorily. " _and_ really funny."

jaebum and jinyoung both turn to him with incredulous stares.

"you know this how?"

youngjae giggles. "i talked to him this morning. he had trouble finding the front office, so i showed him where it was. and i told him he could ask me for more help if he needed it!"

the pair of eyes soften almost immediately.

"oh, you did? good job youngjae, i'm so proud of you." jinyoung coos as he wraps his arms around youngjae. "look at you, talking so well to people. you've gotten so much better, sweetie."

jaebum frowns, wiggling his way into the hug. "good job, youngjae."

at all the attention and affection from his elders, youngjae looks absolutely overjoyed.

he deserves it, yugyeom thinks. just a year ago he probably would have had a panic attack at the thought of talking to a complete stranger, and would've needed at least three hours of absolute pampering to calm him down. he really has come far.

"ew." mark, the eldest of their group pulls a mock-disgusted face at the trio as he joins them from wherever he had just been.

"mark hyung! where were you?" youngjae seems to be in a good mood, and yugyeom can't help but love the new kid already. they must have been pretty freaking awesome to have youngjae talk to them and leave happily, then continue on with a good mood.

"talking to the new kid." he shrugs. "what have you guys been up to?"

jaebum flashed the elder a grin. "you too? youngjae talked to him earlier."

mark's eyes widen as he pieces everything together. "nice job, youngjae-ah. i'm proud of you." with a bit of effort and some rearranging, he squeezes his hand between jaebum and jinyoung's forms to ruffle youngjae's hair.

"thank you!" youngjae giggled again, and yugyeom _seriously_ loved the new kid. almost as much as yoon myeongjoo and sen daeyoung loved each other, but that was an onslaught of tears yugyeom seriously didn’t feel like facing right now, so he redirected the topic to something else and filed the information for later.

 

★★★★★★★

 

yugyeom finally met him at lunch. as soon as the boy walked in, the entire cafeteria silenced, then erupted with loud chatter and whispers. practically everyone wanted the new kid to sit with them, and yugyeom watched in awe as the boy waved at countless people - people whom he didn't think were capable of socializing out of their little circle of friends.

"where's he going to sit? hyung, can he sit with us?" youngjae pulls at jaebum's sleeve - jinyoung always came late to lunch so he could help out his teachers - and pouts.

yugyeom regards the two with a grin. no matter what, youngjae gets what he wants. he can tell everyone's feeling a bit more carefree with youngjae's good mood, too. yugyeom supposes that's part of what makes him so loveable. yugyeom goes to grab some napkins since there's not much he could miss. jaebum's always been predictable.

as he moves farther from the table, he hears jaebum acquiesce almost immediately. "alright, alright. someone has to go up and get him, though. i doubt he'd hear us over this chaos." he glances at yugyeom. "hey, yugyeom! since you're already up, can you ask the kid to sit with us?"

yugyeom sighs but complies anyways. he'd wanted to meet him, so what better way than to have a first impression where he's all suave and polite and friendly? it's practically perfect.

as he approaches him, he can't help but give him a once-over. the boy is tall - not as tall as yugyeom, but then again yugyeom was too tall for his own good (at least according to jinyoung). he's lean, limbs slim and long, but yugyeom can tell even despite them and his narrow shoulders the boy is far from weak. not only that, but his style is something yugyeom is sure everyone is jealous of. he holds himself tall in his impeccably fitted clothes with a confidence yugyeom knows can't be completely true, but at passing glance could be seen at such. a final glance at the boy's eyes - a cool brown that sends shivers down yugyeom's spine - makes yugyeom square his shoulders.

the boy in front of him was a beauty, and yugyeom wanted to make sure that his first impression made him out to be nothing less than worthy of him.

with a final deep intake of air, yugyeom steps forward... only to slip when he steps on a discarded milk carton. the room spins as he loses his balance and begins to fall.

_what a life_ , yugyeom groans internally. _did i honestly expect anything else?_

as his body gets closer and closer to the ground in slow motion, yugyeom feels a pair of arms wrapping around him, and then everything catches up to speed.

yugyeom blinks up at the person who had stopped his fall, and the new student blinks back at him before his lips stretched into a shy smile.

yugyeom swears his heart stops beating.

"hey." the boy murmurs, and yugyeom becomes distinctly aware of how close they are and how practically everyone in the cafeteria is staring at them.

it only takes a second for yugyeom to snap out of his daze and scramble to move out of the boy's arms. by now the entire room is silent, breaths held as the two interact.

"um, thanks." now that he's so close to him, (but mostly because their faces were only inches apart a second ago) yugyeom has trouble looking directly at the boy.

the boy continues to smile that smile of his, and yugyeom feels his knees going weak. if anyone asks, though, he'll blame it on the fact that he was still unbalanced. "no problem."

yugyeom feels his face heat slightly when he realizes that everyone is still watching them, and he's pretty sure youngjae makes a slight whining noise in the back of his throat - a sign that he's uncomfortable and starting to feel anxious - because suddenly jaebum throws a banana at one of the easily-angered juniors and all hell breaks loose. it's not an ideal situation, but yugyeom supposes it's better than dead silence and all eyes on them.

the new boy seems to think so too, if the way his shoulders slump a little and his back slouches a little in relief is any indication.

yugyeom turns to him and forces himself to look the other boy in the eyes. "i'm kim yugyeom." he extends his hand as best he can with the ongoing food foot all around them, but it only takes a moment before the other boy reaches out and clasps his hand with his own.

"kunpimook bhuwakul. my friends call me bambam."

yugyeom feels himself smiling at the other boy in spite of his anxieties.

"nice to meet you, bambam."

the boy - bambam - smiles back at him, and yugyeom can't help but feel a little satisfied when it seems a bit more confident and sure than before.

 

★★★★★★★

 

eventually, the teachers manage to put a stop to the food fight, and by then bambam has met everyone in yugyeom's friend group, including jinyoung, who had come in a few minutes prior. youngjae and mark both greet him again with wide grins, and yugyeom can't help but admire the light in bambam's eyes when he recognizes them.

the teachers try to find out who started the mess, but no one speaks. everyone knows it was jaebum - only he could actually come up such a reckless idea - but no one wants to mess with jinyoung, so they all keep their mouths shut.

yugyeom sees youngjae smirk when yet another student claims they don't know the cause of the fight. he reminds himself to remember that youngjae can be just as sinister as jinyoung, and shudders.

bambam gives him a curious glance, and, after waving him closer and whispering behind the back of his hand, yugyeom points out youngjae's behavior, gesturing at the other boy when another student feigns ignorance. he and bambam giggle together, laughing at how much youngjae's behavior is so unlike how he acts almost any other time.

it's nice, and yugyeom can't help but feel just a little bit content. at the same time, though, he feels something in his stomach, his veins, his heart, that he's never felt before. he's not sure what it is, but his heart is beating rapidly and something akin to adrenaline rushes through his body.

yugyeom thinks he likes it.

 

★★★★★★★

 

it's only when last period rolls around does yugyeom see bambam again. it's the only class they share, and yugyeom can't help but smile when he spots the other boy standing in the classroom doorway.

the teacher gives the routine, hello class, we have a new student, please come to the front of the room and introduce yourself.

yugyeom only barely catches how bambam's hands tremble and he glances at the source of even the smallest of noises when he speaks. it's subtle, and the tone and speed of his voice never changes, so yugyeom doubts that anyone else notices. but yugyeom does, and now the way youngjae had immediately liked the other makes a lot more sense.

yugyeom claps louder than anyone else when the boy finishes talking, and he knows he gets a few curious stares from people around him because he rarely makes a noise in class, let alone when greeting someone. he ignores them, and offers the empty seat next to him for bambam to sit at. the relief in the latter's eyes is crystal clear, and yugyeom feels something akin to pride bubble up in his chest at the sight.

_i did that._

bambam takes his seat next to him quickly but quietly, pausing when taking out his things to shoot yugyeom a small smile and a whispered thanks.

yugyeom feels a heat rise to his cheeks and tries to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

he takes it upon himself to help the other out with the material, making sure that he understands what’s going on and what kind of topics they went over the first semester.

“you know, i could help teach you if you want.” yugyeom tries his best to look as innocently helpful as possible, but he’s pretty sure he just looks constipated. oh well.

bambam either doesn’t mind or isn’t quite focusing on his expression, because he brightens up instantly. “yeah! that’d be great, actually.”

yugyeom’s grin feels like it splits his face in half. “is today okay? you can come over to my house if you want. it’s close enough to the school that we can just walk.”

bambam’s smile is just as big, and yugyeom can’t help but feel like he’s won the lottery. “why not.”

 

★★★★★★★

 

the walk to yugyeom’s house is mostly silent, but not in the way that makes yugyeom feel like he’s struggling to breathe through all the tension. it’s comfortable, and yugyeom knows that he’s lucky to have met bambam and click with him immediately.

their hands brush as they walk side by side, arms swinging as the wind blows. the weather is so picturesque, it reminds yugyeom of the countless scenes outside from irene’s web drama.

_that web drama was seriously great. too bad they’re not going to make a second season._ he sighs. _i would_ kill _for a second season_.

bambam quirks an eyebrow at him, but yugyeom shrugs it off. “nothing important.”

bambam stares at him and frowns. yugyeom isn't sure, but he thinks he hears the other mumble "if it's you, it's important", but he can't be completely sure for another moment before turning away.

the rest of the walk is relaxed, and yugyeom glances at bambam out of the corner of his eye when he thinks the other isn’t looking.

the boy is beautiful, in a way that makes yugyeom want to find some sort of way to preserve it - a way that must be preserved lest the world mourn its loss. it’s a kind of beauty that makes the breath catch in the back of his throat and his heart racing.

yugyeom thinks this is what love feels like.

(he’s also aware that he’s being overly dramatic, but at the very least, he really really likes bambam and he would like to spend as much time with him as possible, thank you very much)

“wait, this is where you live?” bambam looks surprised, and yugyeom can’t stop his immediate reaction of complete confusion.

“yeah?” it’s not the richest of neighborhoods, but it’s not the shadiest part of town so he doesn’t quite understand the elder’s reaction.

bambam laughs at the confusion etched between his brows and points somewhere a few houses down from yugyeom’s.

yugyeom turns to try and figure out what the other thinks is so funny, but after seeing nothing unusual, he turns back around with a frown.

bambam chuckles and spins him around, taking yugyeom’s wrist into his hand to show what he was talking about. when yugyeom can finally stop focusing on the feeling of bambam’s skin against his own, he finally spots the “sold” sign by one of the houses.

“i live here too! right there!” yugyeom’s face of confusion morphs into one of surprise, then of joy.

“seriously? hey, who would’ve thought?”

bambam lightly punches his shoulder. “considering how long it took for you to notice that sign and piece everything together, not you.”

yugyeom fake growls, but is only able to maintain his expression for a moment before bursting into laughter. “yeah, i know, i’m always horrible at noticing things.”

bambam’s boisterous laugh quietens, and yugyeom could swear he says “it’s kinda cute, though”, but yet again it's impossible to tell.

even still, yugyeom’s chest feels impossibly light as they enter his house. it’s the best he's felt in a while.

 

★★★★★★★

 

time passes, and their friendship blossoms. the first day of friendship soon turns into days, then weeks, and before yugyeom knows it, it’s already been a month since he met the other.

(he’s pretty sure it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.)

their personalities click so perfectly others have to do a double take whenever they see the two acting like they’ve known each other for their entire lives rather than just a month. they’re similar enough to have things to talk about, but not so similar so they seem like the same people. yugyeom feels like they complement each other in ways he had never dreamt was possible, but he can’t quite say he minds.

they’re walking around after school - their parents are fine with them hanging out with each other rather than coming home right away, and the pair takes advantage of this as much as they can - when yugyeom’s life starts to seriously change.

pasted to the side of a building is a poster, full of dynamic lighting and bold colors, an image of a dancer in the middle of a dynamic pose and so full of passion that yugyeom stops in his tracks.

“what is it?” it takes bambam a moment to figure out what stole his best friend’s attention, but when he realizes it, he’s bounding up to the poster in an instant. “dance performance this friday, 5-9 pm at the local college. local student singers and rappers will also be featured.” he reads aloud.

they both process the information, and without another moment to waste, yugyeom blurts out, “can you come with me?”

it doesn’t even take a second for bambam to say, “of course. i'm texting both of our parents right now”, and yugyeom is so so grateful for him.

they exchange determined nods, and yugyeom can’t help but feel like he’s found something he can live for.

 

★★★★★★★

 

on friday, yugyeom is practically vibrating with energy, and for the first time in years, it isn’t because a new episode of a drama came out. for whatever reason, he _knows_ that he needs to go to this performance. if he doesn’t, he’ll end up living a life full of should’ve’s, would’ve’s, could’ve’s, and he doesn’t want that. he might’ve settled for that before, but he’s different now. he’s best friends with a boy he’s harboring a massive crush on, and even if he can’t confess his feelings, he should at least have some sort of passion in his life.

the day passes by in a blur, and by 4:30 yugyeom is bounding out the door, knocking on the bhuwakul’s door in rapid succession.

“hold on, hold on, i’m coming!” bambam’s voice is muffled through the door, and yugyeom pauses for a moment. he had tried to look his best, because this was going to be special, he could tell it was, and also because this was his first actual official outing with bambam since they had met. while the two constantly hung out, this was the first time they had agreed to go out somewhere that wasn’t to study or play video games. it wasn't a date by any means, but it was as close to one as yugyeom had ever gotten, so he wanted to look his best.

the door opened quickly, nearly knocking yugyeom off his feet, only stopping when bambam caught him.

the position gives him déjà vu as he’s reminded of their first meeting. just like back then, their faces are just inches away, yugyeom doesn’t think he can handle it, and his heart feels ready to burst out of his chest. _is this how hong seol felt in the infamous bed scenes from cheese in the trap? i feel like i’m about to die!_

bambam slowly pulls away after making sure that yugyeom is balanced on his own, and rubs the back of his neck shyly as though he didn’t just catch yugyeom as though he was a damsel in distress. “let’s get going then, shall we?”

it’s all yugyeom can do to just nod dumbly and follow after the elder. even still, actions like these make him feel like butterflies are moving around rapidly in his chest. he places a hand of his heart, willing it to calm down.

_don’t overreact. just focus on the performance and not on your best friend, alright? you can do that._

 

★★★★★★★

 

it turns out that, in fact, yugyeom can't. they’ve been there for about an hour, and yugyeom can’t help but just stare at bambam instead of the dancers as they move around on stage. there had been a long introduction speech from the leader of the dance clubs as well as from the dance coach, so there had only been a few performances so far.

it’s only when the crown erupts into screams does yugyeom’s focus shift to the stage. the crowd begins to chant someone's name, and yugyeom feels his body frozen still as his eyes lock onto the figure in front of everyone.

the dancer kneels to the ground, body curled over onto the floor, and yugyeom is distantly aware of bambam saying that the position must not be good for his back, but he can’t gather enough focus to formulate a response. the music starts - an intense strong beat that yugyeom’s blood thrums in response to - and the dancer lifts and drops to the beat. there’s a voice overlaying the subtle beat, and the boy on stage moves like he _is_ the music. he’s not just following it, like the previous dancers, but seeming to move with every syllable so perfectly as though he’s creating the steps - and the song - at the same time. a closer look at the dancer’s expression sends chills down yugyeom’s spine as well - a cold, almost crazed smirk rests on his face, and his eyes are wild but burning with a fire yugyeom starts to feel warming his bones.

_this is it,_ he thinks distantly. _this is my passion_.

when the performance ends, yugyeom feels his chest heave as he tries to catch his breath. when he turns to bambam, he can’t help but flush when he gives him a smirk.

“c’mon,” he grabs yugyeom’s wrist, moving through the crowd and to the sides of the theater. “i’ve got a friend who can help you out.”

yugyeom struggles to keep up, barely dodging waving arms and swinging hands. “wait, what? what do you mean?”

bambam gives him another grin. “that dancer. you were really impressed by him, right? i know one of the performers, so he’ll let us in. you should try to talk to him.” he pauses, and the mirth fades from his eyes so quickly to be replaced by a seriousness he's never seen on the elder before making yugyeom feel like he got whiplash. “this is something you want to do, right? dance? ask that guy any questions you have; you may never see him again.”

yugyeom nods dumbly, feeling a bit overwhelmed. bambam must sense it, because he shifts his hand so that he’s holding his hand instead of his wrist, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

yugyeom takes a deep breath and starts organizing all the thoughts and curiosities running through his head at lightning speed.

when they approach the entrance to the backstage, bambam spots his friend almost immediately and the pair are let in soon after.

“don’t hang around here too long, okay? and clean up any messes you make.” the man instructs, but bambam waves him off with a smile.

“sure thing, hyung. where can we find the guy who just performed?”

the man chuckles. “ah, i should’ve known. the guy has way too many fans for a college dancer, though. you should probably find him by the tech equipment.”

both bambam and yugyeom stare at the man incredulously.

“his boyfriend works with the tech stuff, so he’s practically an honorary member. i expected you two to not be so surprised, at least. most couples try to spend as much time with each other as they can, especially when their lives start to get busy and hectic. are you guys not like that?”

“i mean, we’re- like, as a- a couple? because we-“ yugyeom tries to form a coherent sentence, but gives up after a few tries with a sigh. he gets déjà-vu from all the fake-dating scenes he had watched in countless cliche dramas, but now that he's in their position he can’t seem to formulate a coherent response.

“um, we’ll be going now. bye, thanks for the help and the awkward tension, hyung.” bambam drags yugyeom off, and only then do the two realize how their hands are still clasped together. they both blush furiously, but neither let go and yugyeom feels like he could die a happy man.

as soon as they reach the tech room, they can hear whooping and happy chatter. they exchange nervous glances before yugyeom squares his shoulders and knocks on the door. bambam’s done plenty enough for him, so the least he can do is do what he wanted him to do.

“you can enter!” a voice hollers, and yugyeom obliges after a moment’s hesitation, but not before checking to make sure that bambam was coming inside with him.

“that’s what she said!” a voice cackles, and a short boy smacks who yugyeom presumed to have just spoke.

“shut up, jongdae. please just let that joke die.”

the dancer - who looks so much less intimidating than expected now that he’s off stage and wearing a loose t-shirt instead of the fancy shirt he had worn for the performance - grins and bumps the man - jongdae - with his shoulder. “you heard the man.”

the shortest one there - the one with thick brows and thick glasses to match - turns to them with a curious expression. “did you guys need something?”

yugyeom swallows hard, looking to bambam for a source of comfort, inspiration, _anything_ to say. “could i, if it’s not too much trouble, just ask the guy who just danced some questions?”

the short guy (yugyeom really needs to refer to him as something else because the boy looks like he would kill yugyeom if he called him that to his face) frowns. “what kind of questions? if you want to have some sort of one-on-one interview session, you’ve got better luck with taemin. are you from the school newspaper? i thought baekhyun was in charge of interviews.”

yugyeom scrambles to correct the latter since he’s pretty sure the longer he waits the more the misunderstanding can spiral out of control. “no, no, i’m just- i was in the crowd when he, when you performed.” he alternated between looking at his feet and looking at kai before bambam squeezes his hand again and he forces himself to look at the elder directly. “i want to dance. i just- i have some questions.”

for the first time in his life, yugyeom wants something. he wants it so much he’s willing to slave for it day and night as long as he can have it. it’s different from how he feels about bambam - the emotions he harbors for the other boy is a constant, burning flame that keeps him awake at night and thinking about it all day long. it isn’t obsessive, though, isn’t all-consuming and overpowering like how he feels about dance.

it’s so absurd he feels like laughing. of all things, _dance_ is what he decides is his passion. but he knows it wasn’t really his decision to make. you just _have_ passion - you can’t decide what it’s for and when you discover it - all you can do is try to make the most of it while you can. and judging by the look in the dancer’s eyes, yugyeom knows the other understands him.

he gives yugyeom a nod, and settles down into a nearby chair, gesturing for yugyeom to do the same. he waits a moment, sharing a silent conversation with the short guy (who, now that yugyeom thinks about it, is probably his boyfriend) before turning to yugyeom. “ask whenever you’re ready.”

 

★★★★★★★

 

by the time they’re finished, bambam is well acquainted with the other two men - kim jongdae and do kyungsoo, older than both of then by over 4 years - and yugyeom feels a steady sense of adrenaline that he knows is partly because of his conversation with the dancer - kim jongin - and partly because of the way he and bambam join hands so naturally afterwards.

yugyeom feels like his life is finally getting somewhere, and as he glances at bambam, he knows who’s the cause of it.

 

★★★★★★★

 

it takes little to no convincing for his parents to let him attend dance classes, but much longer to regularly visit the local college campus’ dance studio. bambam comes with him everywhere except the studio - yugyeom’s never allowed him for reasons that he refuses to share. the truth is, he’s been wanting to choreograph something for the elder. he’s the reason why he discovered dance in the first place, was able to talk to the dancer who inspired him and truly understand what it was about dance that he liked and wanted to pursue. without bambam, yugyeom would be nothing. so he wants to show him, show how bambam took all the miscellaneous pieces of his life and put them together to lead him to where he is now.

all of their other friends know about his plan and have been doing their best to make sure bambam doesn’t suspect anything or feel like he’s being left out.

youngjae invites him to watch movies with him, as both jaebum and jinyoung have after school activities and often leave youngjae by himself, and mark takes it upon himself to give bambam all of his notes from his previous years and tutor him in any of the subjects he struggles in. and when they’re free, jaebum takes him out to different restaurants and cafes and jinyoung takes him shopping.

yugyeom so desperately wants to be there with him. but he’s almost done - it’s been a work in progress for almost a year, but his skills have improved rapidly with help from so many people, and he thinks that at least by the end of the school year it should be ready. it’s far from perfect, and even farther from the performance that inspired him to dance in the first place, but it’s also pretty good, and the emotion yugyeom pours out into it translates so clearly into whoever’s watching that yugyeom feels like it’s not a complete waste of time.

(also, kyungsoo cried a little when he watched it, stating that it simply reminded him of the beginning of his relationship with jongin. it wasn’t exactly praise, but yugyeom knew that the words carried more weight and sentiment than kyungsoo ever showed, so he knows he’s doing something right.)

 

★★★★★★★

 

he finishes it just in time. it’s the last day of school, and yugyeom has been spending extra hours at the studio to prepare for it. he already texted bambam to go the theater after school, and knows the other boy is just as excited as he is.

he ends up skipping class, texting bambam that he’ll be waiting for him to arrive and that he’s not going to be in class so he can practice just a bit more. it’s still got a long way to go, but yugyeom figures that nows a good time as ever to show bambam.

there’s a part to it that he hasn’t told any of his friends, though, and only mentioned it to kyungsoo because he was in some serious need of advice. _if bambam reacts well, and seems to like it, then i’ll confess._

he isn't quite sure if he can bring himself to do it, but he knows he has to. if not now, when? he doesn't think he can handle being so close to bambam without the other boy knowing his feelings. so he prepares a bouquet of lilies - bambam's favorite - and goes through the dance again and again.

all he can do now is wait.

 

★★★★★★★

 

bambam shows up out of breath and red in the face, only ten minutes from after the last bell should have rung. he can’t help but smile a little at the sight.

_bambam did this for me_ , he chuckled, lending an arm for the other to use to balance himself as he caught his breath.

bambam gasps out, “so, what did you-“ he wheezes. “why am i here? do you-“ another wheeze.

yugyeom laughs and pats his friend on the back. “take your time.”

bambam frowns, but gulps down air like a man drowning, obviously getting impatient. after he deems himself capable of talking coherently, he turns to yugyeom. “okay, but like, why am i here?” his eyes widen dramatically in surprise. “wait. you’re not revoking our friendship, are you? because that’s a low move, man. like, really low. like lower than jinyoung ignoring jaebum for a week because he left him on read. and that’s really low.”

yugyeom can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. “no, that’s not it at all. actually, if all goes well, i’ll be doing the opposite.”

he sees how bambam takes a moment to process his words, and quickly continues before he can ask any questions.

“i wanted to show you this- this dance. i choreographed it myself, and i’ve been working on it for a while. i didn’t want you to come here so it could be a surprise when i showed it to you. because you-you got me into dance. without you, i would’ve been living my life completely void of any passion - excluding when new episodes of shopaholic louis come out - and i just.” he pauses, reaching for words which will never quite express just how he feels about the other - how grateful he is to know and spend time with him. “i’m really really grateful for you. so, um. just sit down wherever and i’ll start when you’re ready.”

bambam complies quickly, but not before giving yugyeom a quick hug. yugyeom’s glad the other seems to understand just how important this is, how much this means to yugyeom.

he waits until bambam seems comfortable, then goes to the computer by the side and starts the music.

he pours his energy and soul into the dance - it’s not good enough and it never will be, but it’s all yugyeom can do and he hopes it’s enough. because it’s _him_ \- it’s his talents and his mistakes and his strengths and his weaknesses all wrapped into a few minutes of perfect imperfection and he just hopes that his message will get through.

it does.

 

★★★★★★★

 

by the end of the song, yugyeom is out of breath, and there are tears in bambam’s eyes. as soon as the silence replaces to steady beat of the music, the elder is bounding forward, tackling yugyeom to the ground in a hug.

“oh my god, you have no idea how amazing that was. like, you’re so talented and so beautiful and i can’t believe you’re real, and-”

yugyeom cuts him off by pressing a finger against the other boy’s lips. his heart starts to pound faster and faster, because he needs to tell him this, needs to get it off his chest while he still can and can still go on without regrets.

“bambam. we’ve known each other for over two years now, and i just. i need to tell you this. because we’ll both be going off to college soon, and i know this is kind of late, but i couldn’t bring myself to tell your before, but. now our time’s kinda running out, so i need to say this. you mean the world to me, and i care about you so _so_ much, and i just wanted you to know that i like you. more than just friends. im sorry if this weirds you out or you don’t feel the same, which is totally fine, but i just wanted to let you know.” he knows he’s rambling, but he can’t help but wish that bambam understood him, that even though yugyeom was terrible at saying the right things that bambam would know what he was trying to say.

his friend gives him one of the most gentle smiles he’s ever seen, and his breath catches in the back of his throat. “kim yugyeom. i swear, you are _the_ most ridiculous person i’ve ever met. i thought people only said those sort of things for proposals.” he laughs, and yugyeom can't help but notice that it seems lighter than usual, and how bambam’s eyes crinkle a little at the corners and his back seems a bit less slumped. he can’t figure out why, though.

“what do you… are you okay with that? that i like you?” he doesn’t quite want to hear the answer, but he knows he has to if he wants to be able to move on. _no regrets_ , he reminds himself.

“about as okay with it as yoon myeongjoo and seo daeyoung were when they could finally be together.”

yugyeom stares at him. “what.”

bambam laughs. “i like you too, yugyeom. i have for a while.”

yugyeom continues to stare. he’s pretty sure that he looks like a dying fish, but he can’t quite bring himself to school his expression. “wait, are you serious?”

bambam laughs again, hitting yugyeom’s shoulder. “yes, you idiot. now can i kiss you or do you need a second to process this?”

yugyeom pouts. “okay, just because i had a little trouble believing-”

he’s cut off by bambam kissing him. it’s slow and gentle and yugyeom feels himself melting into the other.

yugyeom doesn’t think his life can get much better than this.

 

★★★★★★★

 

their friends find out the next day, because the two are quite horrible at being discreet. their hands are intertwined the entire day - which isn’t that surprising (which should have been a sign that they were going to end up dating sooner or later), but the quick kisses they exchange between classes is.

youngjae’s absolutely ecstatic, and promptly squeezes both of them in his trademark bear hug, which the rest of them soon join. jaebum and jinyoung both pretend to wipe tears from their eyes, jinyoung exclaiming how “they grow up so fast” as jaebum teases them about getting married. bambam teases him right back, and yugyeom’s seriously so in love. mark whines about being the only single one left in their friend group, to which everyone laughs and tells him to shut up.

“ooh, wait! there’s that cute boy you saw at the gym, right?” youngjae snickers when mark flushes.

yugyeom laughs along with the rest of them, and pats his friend on the back. “hey, my older brother visits there pretty frequently for fencing, so i can ask around and see if he knows them!”

mark’s face colors even more, but yugyeom knows that the eldest is going to take advantage of his offer.

bambam gives him a quick kiss as they all laugh again, and, despite having thought he would never be able to, he thinks he’s pretty satisfied with his life. he’s found his passion in life, as well as someone he’d give anything to spend the rest of his life with, and while his self confidence may not be the best, he knows he’s far from unskilled and that he’s loved so much by so many wonderful people. he’s come a long way in just a few years, but yugyeom’s hoping that in a few more, he can go even farther.

because he’s got someone who, if given the chance, would climb up to the rooftop of the highest building in their city and scream “kim yugyeom is really fucking special”.

**Author's Note:**

> asaddfsda im sorry it's been a since while ive written like anything rip so im a bit out of touch with writing. also i have so much hw but i love yugbam and i love yugyeom even more so here we are. sorry if it seems a bit rushed at parts!  
> (also im sorry this is in lapsclock i kinda just started writing and only after about a page did i realize it)  
> and jackson's literally only there for the beginning scene so sorry to all the jackies out there. i had initially planned out him being this kind of quirky outsider at school (who only was because when he moved there he didn't know the language) but then the deadline kinda zoomed at me so here we go.  
> also ft. exo members! and kaisoo bc yea. i ship it.  
> and hinted markson! idk if any of u caught it tho but still ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @wintereunha !!!


End file.
